Pengguna:Portgas D. Lee
2,390,000,000|title3 = Devil Fruit|devil_fruit_name: = Mizu Mizu no Mi|english_name: = Water-Water Fruit|meaning: = Water|type: = Logia Special|epithet: = "Heavenly Demon Lee"}}Hi?, My name is PORTGAS D. LEE (PORTGAS DANNY LEE), and i'm Photoshop People Follow me on Instagram and I don't know what I want to say again, Thanks. Strength Lee has the power of Logia Special Devil Fruit, he could even make a tsunami. Devil Fruit (水 水 の実) Mizu Mizu no Mi '''is a '''Logia Special-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into water at will. It was eaten by Lee, Logia Special Devil Fruit, '''this Devil Fruit called Special because this devil fruit possesses attributes of all three Devil Fruit classes: * '''Paramecia, as it gives the user the ability of healing, because water have power for healing * Logia, as it allows the user to control, make, and become water. * Zoan, as it allows the user to take the form of an animal. Attack * Gear 1 ** Hit : by flowing water to all his hands, Lee can be strong enough to attack his enemies ** Damage : the same thing with Hit: Gear 1 but this attack is added using Haki as an additional strength ** Water Blade : Lee turn his hand and takes the shape of a high-pressured water blade. If one were to take a direct hit from the blade, it would cut clean through flesh and bone. ** Water Fist : Lee turns his fist to water and launches it at his target. This attack is so incredibly powerful that it is able to much of enemy in one shot ** Water Drill : Lee coats his hand in water, and forms it into the shape of a drill ** Water Wall ''': Lee creates a wall of water around himself to defend against attacks. ** '''Water Shark : Lee releases several fast-moving water sharks through his hand, one after the other. The sharks rush towards the opponent and falls on top of them. ** Water Pillar ': Lee shoots the collected water straight upward, destroying a target above him. It can also be fired downwards to clear any enemies that might be below him while he's in mid-air. ** '''Water Gun ': *** 'Night Hawk ': Lee makes a finger gun with their hand and compresses a drop of water in their index finger, firing it with tremendous force and speed similar to a gunshot *** '''Handcannon : Lee creates a barrage of water bullets and sends them at the opponent. Then he forms one big water bullet and shoots the opponent with it * Gear 2 ** Crush : Powerful water fist with Haki to all his body and this fist is strong enough to punch a giant ** Dragon Palm : Lee dashes towards his opponent pushing his hands forward and when his hands come in contact with them, he unleashes a spiraling torrent of water. ** Hot Water : become a hot water all his body ** Orca : Lee sends a huge surge of water crashing down onto the enemy, which with the intensity of the waves produced, restricts their movements. ** Snake Mouth : Lee generates a spinning column of water which takes the form of a snake with a gaping jaw. This snake can twist and follow its targets and swallow them. ** Water Tornado : Lee creates a powerful vortex of water and unleashes it on the target. ** Water Prison : Lee creates a large vortex of water around himself, which defends him from enemy attacks, as well as harmed anyone in close proximity. ** Hardened Water Drill ''': Lee makes the water under their opponent explode, launching them into the air. They then jump above them, creating a large whirlpool around their arm, striking the opponent with it and creating a large water explosion. ** '''Destroy : Ultimate giant water fist, it's enough for destroy a little island * Gear 3 (become giant water animal all his body) ** Phoenix from the Ocean : Transform into a giant Blue Water Bird and can fly ** Blue Dragon : Transform into a giant Blue Water Dragon, can fly and can launch powerful streams of water from its mouth. *** Exploding Wave : when Lee turned into a giant Dragon, Lee spits out a great volume of water from her mouth, swallowing up and crushing the enemy with the advancing surge